


Shadowplay

by Jatekos-3 (TransparentSheepDeer)



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2020-03-09 07:18:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18912184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransparentSheepDeer/pseuds/Jatekos-3





	Shadowplay

She ran faster than ever.

But it wasn't enough; the shadow could easily catch up with her. No, not a shadow; it was someone, who wore a black mask, black boots, a black armor... Whoever this person was, he wanted to kill her.

She took another step, but then the black person grabbed her shoulder. He pulled her violently back. She hit a box, - no, a barrel and began to scream. Her shoulder hurt too much to ignore it. She screamed louder when the shadowy figure moved closer. Then he bent down to her and whispered. "This was the last time you tried to escape, Minal."

Minal could tell that this person was a man. But she was too exhausted to respond. She shut her eyes tight when a sword was placed next to her exposed neck. She wished herself to wake up, even though she knew this wasn't a nightmare. The pain was definetely real. Then the man moved his sword away, ready to strike down on her vulnerable spot.

A few thoughts crossed Minal's mind: oh, why did she have to believe that the Dark Brotherhood was the right side to choose? They were evil, no - not just evil, _heartless_. Minal knew this was the end...

Suddenly, she felt pain. Her neck was sliced open, her red blood peeling down on her weak body.

Then the pain began to fade. But her sight and hearing too. Everything faded away. The young woman lay peacefully on the ground, her chest wine red, her blood staining her, her eyes closed.

But she was smiling.

She knew it was over.

The lies, the war...

...all of her problems were finally solved.


End file.
